Of Foxes and Hounds
by DarkxBeforexDawn
Summary: I don't know what it was that drew me to him. He was a demon. A very dangerous demon, but he couldn't be that bad, Could he? KuramaxOCxJin,maybe. Rated T for implied meanings, language, and some content. STRONG language!
1. The Escape

My feet pounded against the ground, desperately trying to take me faster than they really could. Wind rammed harshly against me, as if trying to take me back to that horrible place. Trees blurred past me as another adrenaline rush shot through me. I had to get away. My aching muscles protested the movement I was putting them through. My bruised flesh screamed and begged for me to take a break. Even if it was just a quick one.

"My little Lily Rose, you know you can't escape me."

Blind fear ran through my heart at those whispered words. He was closing in on me. I ignored my body's needs, and kept pushing myself, willing my body to ignore the pain for a few for minutes.

'Pain is weakness leaving the body.'

I clung to that particular mantra. The sound of rushing water met my ears. I was getting close. If there was a place he would never go, it was No Man's Land. Thieves ran wild. A wealthy, although powerful demon like him wouldn't dare venture there. The noise kept increasing.

'Just a little bit further!'

"Lily Rose, do stop running. Your antics, although hilarious, pitiful and useless, are beginning to tire me."

An annoyed sigh met my ears. Not good. If he used his demonic speed too soon he'd catch me in the blink of an eye and I would never get another chance like this again. Survival instincts going haywire, I pushed my body even harder. My lungs screamed for air and pains ran up and down my sides, but I just couldn't stop, not when I was so close. I felt his claws lightly graze my back, not enough to hurt me, just enough to let me know he was getting bored with our little game of 'Cat and Mouse'. My heart sank. I wasn't going to make it. I could feel it in my bones. Then I saw it. Death's Edge. The waterfall gleamed like a beacon of hope in my line of vision. My feet brought me to the edge; I readied myself for the jump. The second my feet left the ground, he was there snarling viciously at me. I screamed and fought to push myself farther away from him. He outstretched an arm towards me: an attempted catch I suppose, but it was too late. Gravity had taken its toll and I was beginning my descent towards the water below. Before my voice was completely drowned out by the roaring of the waterfall, I shouted out my last farewell.

"Fuck you, you mother fucker!"

My body hurtled towards the water's surface at an alarmingly fast rate, but I paid it no heed. I had gotten away. Long tendrils of dirty light brown hair whipped around my face. I closed my eyes in pure joy. I was free! Now all I had to do was find a way out of this hell hole and make my way home to my family, and most importantly to my son. My body hit the water with a resounding SPLASH sound. Any breath I may have gathered was forcibly pushed from my body. I sank lower into the water, momentarily too stunned to move. Thoughts of my son swirled in my head and I forced my body to move. I swam for what felt like hours, but in reality it was probably only a minute or two. When I reached the shore, my exhausted my body refused to move another inch. I was done, for the moment anyways. Laying my head on the soft sand, I glanced up at the purple-red sky. My eyes closed wearily. The sound of footsteps hardly even roused me. Hopefully they would just leave me alone. One statement reached my ears before I fell into the blissful oblivion that is sleep. Subconsciously, I clung to it.

"This certainly makes things easier."

A/N: Okay this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, EVER. So please, be gentle with me. I appreciate constructive criticism. I hope to update soon, like tomorrow. Please Rate & Review.

Sincerely,

DarkxBeforexDawn


	2. Screamin'

Yusuke Urameshi wound his way through the thick underbrush of Demon Plane. Small twigs and thorns occasionally snagged a loose fiber on his clothes but he paid them no heed. He was focused solely on one thing. Finding Henderson Annabelle. He paused then pulled a manila folder out of his travel pack. Flicking through it quickly, his hands found the item they were searching for. Her missing person's file. His molten chocolate brown eyes scanned the paper for the umpteenth time, searching for any information he might have missed. Anything would be helpful at this point, but the file remained unchanged, the information it held almost mocking him at his stupidity. He let out an aggravated sigh, and then glanced back down at the file again.

_Name: Henderson, Annabelle, Marie_

_Age: 23_

_Date Went Missing: January 17, 2010_

_Last Known Location: Jasper, Arkansas, United States of America_

_Family: Henderson, Elisha – Father, Henderson, Hayleia – Mother, Henderson, Daniel – Brother, Henderson, Bryson – Son._

Yusuke barely held back an irritated sigh. This was so infuriatingly vague. This woman had been normal, an innocent with nothing even slightly interesting about her. She was a single mother who worked as a waitress and lived with her parents. She took her kid to daycare everyday, and then went to work till 8 p.m. She came home every night at 8:15 sharp. Except on that particular winter night. Her boss reported her leaving work around 8:05, and a coworker saw her talking to a foreigner at around 8:07p.m. She was last seen by an older gentleman who waved at every night when she walked by his house, but on January 17th she wasn't alone in her travels. Yusuke had practically nothing to go on. Except for the foreigner she was seen talking to before she disappeared, and even that was grasping at straws. The sound of rushing water tinkled faintly in the distance.

'_I could go for a drink.'_

The former Spirit Detective fought and wrestled his way through the underbrush, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of hurting the toddler who put through this never-ending shit. If someone wasn't trying to take over the world they were trying to kill all humans. He was supposed to be retired dammit! That meant no more cases or world-saving for him. No sir. But did Koenma listen to this, no of course not. Now, not only did Yusuke have to deal with this case and that brat of a prince, he also had to deal with Keiko's wrath. The normally well-mannered girl was pissed to put it politely. She had been so upset with Yusuke and anything that even remotely dealt with Spirit World that she had put the wedding on hold for a few months so she could calm down. Spirit World just seemed to be making Yusuke's life hell nowadays.

"Fuck you, you mother fucker!"

That was certainly an interesting thing for a demon to shout. A resounding splashing sound suddenly filled the air.

"_What the hell was that?"_

Curiosity filled the former Spirit Detective, one little look wouldn't hurt anyone would it? Trudging through the underbrush, Yusuke caught sight of something that was unusual but much appreciated. Collapsed in the shallow what of river was Henderson Annabelle. She was barely clinging to any consciousness. Her breathing was heavy and labored, but she looked truly content to be just lying there in the water. She was significantly thinner than she had been in the picture of her in her missing person's file, and dirtier.

"Well this certainly makes things easier."

Bending down, Yusuke checked the now unconscious woman's pulse. Strong and steady. Sighing Yusuke picked her up, carefully so he rouse her from her sleep. She wasn't really light, but she wasn't so heavy it was a bother. The toddler would be happy with him, maybe he would even leave Yusuke alone for a while. Maybe even a few years. This thought made Yusuke pick up his pace. The faster he could reach the pick up point the faster he could drop Henderson-san off to Koenma and go home to Keiko.


End file.
